Ion Beam Assisted Deposition (IBAD) is proposed as a method of producing a thin, ultra-low (< 0.05) coefficient of friction film of silicone oil on stainless steel guidewires. Research conducted by others has demonstrated the potential of such a process. In Phase I, a matrix of ion beam parameters will be used to deposit coatings onto steel coupons, and the coupons will be screened for adherence, friction, and biocompatibility.